


Not Your Mother's Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for the 'unusual' prompt at open_on_sunday</p></blockquote>





	Not Your Mother's Apocalypse

The gang found Giles at his usual place in the library, hunched over a tattered and stained old book. 

"What'cha reading?" asked Buffy. 

Giles removed his glasses. "Oh no, he's cleaning the glasses. Must be bad news." said Xander. 

"It's a prophecy that speaks of an upcoming apocalypse. But this is very...unusual." Giles said. 

"Well good!" Xander said. "These everyday ordinary apocalypses are getting boring." 

"What does it say?" Willow asked. 

"It talks about 'The Vampire Who Sparkles' and 'The Shirtless Werewolf'. And I believe this word." He pointed at the musty old manuscript. "Can be translated as 'team'".

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'unusual' prompt at open_on_sunday


End file.
